parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
ThomasTankEngine76's TUGS Parody Casts
Here are some of ThomasTankEngine76's TUGS parody casts. Cast TUGS/Scooby Doo *Ten Cents as Scooby Doo *Hercules as Shaggy *Top Hat as Fred *Lillie Lightship as Daphne *Pearl as Velma *Sunshine as Scrappy Doo *OJ as Scooby Dum *Ghostly Galleon as Villain *Big Mac as A Police Officer TUGS/Thomas * Ten Cents as Thomas * Big Mac as Gordon * OJ as Toby * Top Hat as James * Warrior as Henry * Hercules as Edward * Sunshine as Percy * Grampus as Duck * Zorran as Diesel * Zip and Zug as Bill and Ben * Zebedee and Zak as Arry and Bert * Lillie Lightship as Emily * Sally Seaplane as Mavis * Frank and Eddie as Donald and Douglas * Izzy Gomez as Hector * Toad as Lord Stinker as Toad * Pearl as Rosie * Billy Shoepack as Billy * Fire Chief as BoCo * Boomer as Oliver * Bluenose as Spencer * Coast Guard as Skarloey * The Messenger as Rheneas * Burke and Blair as Splatter and Dodge * Kraka-Toa as Elizabeth * Scuttlebutt Pete as Harvey * Mighty Mo as Rocky * Big Mickey as Cranky * Jack as Jack * The Shrimpers as Troublesome Trucks * White Fleet as Ghost Engines * The Ghostly Galleon as The Chinese Dragon * The Duchess as Flora * Princess Alice as Lady * SS Vienna as Molly TUGS/Theodore Tugboat *Ten Cents as Theodore *Sunshine as Hank *Big Mac as George *Top Hat as Foduck *Lillie Lightship as Emily *Captain Star as The Dispatcher *Grampus as Northumberland Submirine *Sally Seaplane as Pugwash *Lord Stinker as Guysborough *Warrior as Digby *Hercules as Truro *Zorran as Oliver *Little Ditcher as Shelburne *Big Mickey as Owen *Izzy Gomez as Canso Colossus *Mighty Moe as Clayton *Billy Shoepack as Bedford *Johnny Cuba as Cabot *OJ as Baddeck *Boomer as Nautilus *Sea Rogue as Fundy TUGS/Star Wars *Ten Cents as Luke Skywalker *Choo Choo (from Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories) as Princess Leia *Hercules as Obi Wan Kenobi *OJ as Yoda *Puffa as Han Solo *Warrior as Chewbacca *Goods Engine as C3PO *Little Toot (from Melody Time) as R2D2 *Big Mac as Lando Calrissian *Johnny Cuba as Darth Vader *Zorran as Emperor Palpatine *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Jabba the Hutt *Shrimpers as Stormtroopers *Top Hat as Anakin Skywalker TUGS/Pinocchio *Sunshine as Pinocchio *Warrior as Geopetto *Ten Cents as Jiminy Cricket *Lillie Lightship as The Blue Fairy *Zorran as Stormboli *Guysborough (from Theodore Tugboat) as Figaro *Princess Alice as Cleo *Bobby (from Theodore Tugboat) as The Wicked Coachman *Johnny Cuba as Monstro The Whale TUGS/Rio (2011) *Ten Cents as Blu *Lillie Lightship as Jewel *Warrior as Rafael *Brunswick (from TT) as Nigel *Whiff as Fernando *Sally Seaplane as Linda *Big Mac as Luiz *Top Hat as Pedro *Sunshine as Nico *The Duchess as Flora TUGS/The Rescuers *Ten Cents as Bernard *Lillie Lightship as Miss Bianca *Sunshine as Evinrude the Dragonfly *Hercules as Luke *SS Vienna as Elle Mae *Zorran as Mr Snoops TUGS/Crash Bandicoot *Ten Cents as Crash Bandicoot *Lillie Lightship as Coco Bandicoot *Hercules as Crunch Bandicoot *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Aku Aku *Bluenose as Dr. Neo Cortex *Carla (from TT) as Nina Cortex *Johnny Cuba as Uka Uka *Grampus as Dingodile *Top Hat as Dr. N. Gin *Ten Cents (in fake drawing one) as Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot *Sunshine as Polar *Sigrid (from TT) as Tawna Bandicoot *Cabot (from TT) as Nitrous Oxide *Sally Seaplane as Pasadena Opossum *Ten Cents (in invent colors) as Evil Crash TUGS/Wallace and Gromit *Ten Cents as Wallace *Benny (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Gromit TUGS/The Land Before Time *Ten Cents as Littlefoot *Sunshine as Chomper *Carla (from TT) as Cera *Sigrid (from TT) as Ruby *Coast Guard Messanger as Petrie *Emily (from TT) as Ducky *Boomer as Spike *Zorran as Red Claw *Zebedee as Screech *Zak as Thud *Warrior as Topsy *Hercules as Mr Thicknose *Big Mac as Bron *Grampus as Shorty *Puffa as Guido *Top Hat as Rhett *Lillie Lightship as Ali *and more TUGS/Madagascar *Ten Cents as Alex *Big Mac as Marty *Sunshine as Melman *Lillie Lightship as Gloria *and more TUGS/Shrek *Ten Cents as Shrek *Big Mac as Donkey *Lillie Lightship as Princess Fiona *Lord Stinker as Puss In Boots *Warrior as The Big Bad Wolf *SS Vienna as The Dragon TUGS/Rugrats *Ten Cents as Tommy Pickles *Sunshine as Chuckie Finster *Lillie Lightship as Kimi Finster *Grampus as Phil DeVille *Pearl as Lil DeVille *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Stu Pickles *Penelope Pitstop (from The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) as Didi Pickles *Top Hat as Drew Pickles *Zorran as Timmy McNutly *R-Boat (from TUGS) as Reptar *Princess Alice as Angelica Pickles *Warrior as Boris Pickles *and more TUGS/Phineas and Ferb *Ten Cents as Phineas *Sunshine as Ferb *SS Vienna as Cadance *and more TUGS/Spyro the Dragon *Ten Cents as Spyro *Sunshine as Sparx *Little Toot (from Melody Time) as Blink *OJ as Professor *Fred (from Ferry Boat Fred) as Flame *Puffa as Hunter *Kate (from Ferry Boat Fred) as Zoe *Hercules as Volteer *Warrior as Cyril *The Goods Engine as Sgt. James Byrd *Johnny Cuba as Gnasty Gnorc *Lillie Lightship as Cynder *Carla (from TT) as The Sorceress *Big Toot (from Melody Time) as Ignitus *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Agent 9 *Warrior as Moneybags *Choo Choo (from Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories) as Bianca *SS Vienna as Elora *Pearl as Sheila *Gordon as Bentley *Zorran as Ripto *Zebedee as Crush *Zak as Gulp *Bluenose as Red *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Malefor TUGS/Family Guy *Ten Cents as Peter Griffin *Lillie Lightship as Lois Griffin TUGS/Sonic *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Dr. Robotnik *Bingham (from TT) as Scratch *Blankton (from TT) as Grounder *Muck (from Bob the Builder) as Mr. Sketch Lampoon *Ten Cents as Sonic *Rock Brother (from TT) as Coconuts *OJ as Tails *Boomer as Easy Eddie *Colchester (from TT) as Was Wesley *Wario as Big Grizz *Waluigi as Big Mike *Zorran as Robotnik Jr. *Grampus as Lucas *Top Hat as Knuckles *Sally Seaplane as Sticks *Pearl as Amy *Burke as Orbot *Blair as Cuebot TUGS/Mario *Top Hat as Cheasty Koopa (Larry) *Ten Cents as Yoshi *Hercules as Mario *Big Mac as Luigi *Evil Theodore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bowser *Sunshine as Ludwig *Ed (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Roy *Speed Buggy as Morton *Guysborough (from TT) as Lemmy (Cameo) *Bedford Buoy (from TT) as Iggy (Cameo) *Carla (from TT) as Wendy (Cameo) *Pearl as Peach TUGS/Rayman *Ten Cents as Rayman *Hercules as Houdini *Warrior as Clark *Big Mac as Globox *Top Hat as The Musician *Sunshine as Murfy *OJ as Bubble Dreamer *Grampus as Joe *Frank as Otto Psi *Eddie Romeo Patti *Boomer as Gonzo *Zorran as Admiral Razorbeard *Zip and Zug as Teensies 2 and 3 *Fire Tug as Photographer *Carla (from TT) as Razorwife *Sally Seaplane as Betilla the Fairy *Theodore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Teensie 1 *Lillie Lightship as Ly the Fairy *Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Polokus *S.S. Malarkey (from TT) as Lac-Mac *Zebedee as Axel *Zak as Foutch *Coast Guard as Globox Child 1 *Coast Guard's Messenger as Globox Child 2 *Hank (from TT) as Globox Child 3 *Foduck (from TT) as Globox Child 4 *Guysborough (from TT) as Bzzit *Princess Alice as Flips *Cabot (from TT) as Mr. Dark *Burke as Henchman 800 *Blair as Hunchman 1000 *Lord Stinker as Ssssam *The Big Cargo Ship (from Ferry Boat Fred) as Ales Mansay *Constance (from TT) as Begoniax *R Boat (from TT) as Jano *Bluenose as Count Razoff *Big Mickey as Umber *Bobby (from TT) as Ninjaws *Pearl as Tily *Shrimpers as Black Lums *Cabot's Cargo (from TT) as The Rabbids *Tex (from TT) as Rigatoni *SS Vienna as Uglette *Kulu (from TT) as Tarayzan *Jasper Dock (from TT) as Professor Barranco 3 *The Junk Barge (from TT) as Inspector Grub *Truro (from TT) as Razorbeard's Lackey *Susie (from Susie the Little Blue Coupe) as Carmen the Whale *Blandford (from TT) as Teensie 4 *Bingham (from TT) as Teensie 5 *Igloo (from TT) as Teensie 6 *Izzy Gomez as Andre *Benjamin (from TT) as Cookie TUGS/Croc *Ten Cents as Croc *Lillie Lightship as Beany The Bird *OJ as King Rufus *Zorran as Cactus Jack *Zebedee as Flibby *Zak as Demon Itsy *Zug as Fosley *Zip as Chumly *Nantucket as Tooty *Bluenose as Neptuna *Johnny Cuba as Baron Dante TUGS/The Little Engine That Could *Ten Cents as Chip *Sunshine as Eric *Lillie Lightship as Tillie *SS Vienna as Georgia *Big Mac as Doc *Bluenose as Farnsworth *Top Hat as Pete *Kulu (from TT) as Jebediah *Big Mickey as Tower *Constance (from TT) as Jill *Clark as Rollo the Clown *Carla (from TT) as Grumpella *Hercules as Strech *SS Vienna as Missy *Theodore, Zip, Zug, Blandford, Bingham, and Igloo (from TT) as Toy Soldiers/Teddy Bears/Cake-Carrying Mice *Benny the Cab as Handy Pandy *Grampus as Purky the Baby Elephant *Lord Stinker as Chippers *Frank and Eddie as the Giraffes *Devious Diesel as The Big Wolf *Coast Guard's Messenger as The Little Wolf *The Junk Barge (from TT) as The Eagle *Cabot (from TT) as The Voice Inside The Cave TUGS/The Simpsons *Ten Cents as Homer *Lillie Lightship as Marge *Sunshine as Bart *Pearl as Lisa TUGS/An American Tail *Penelope Pitstop (from The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) as Mama Mousekewitz *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Papa Mousekewitz *Princess Alice as Tanya Mousekewitz *Sunshine as Fievel Mousekewitz *Warrior as Henri *Cabot (from TT) as Warren T. Rat *The Junk Barge (from TT) as Digit *Big Mac as Moe *Ten Cents as Tony Toponi *Lillie Lightship as Bridget *Hercules as Honest John *SS Vienna as Gussie Mausheimer *Stewiacke (from TT) as Tiger TUGS/Spongebob *Ten Cents as Spongebob *Sunshine as Patrick *Big Mac as Squidward *S.S. Malarkey (from TT) as Mr. Krabs *Smelter (Tugs and the Magic Waterway) as Plankton *Big Toot (Melody Time) as the Fish who said "HEY!" TUGS/Indiana Jones *Ten Cents as Indiana Jones *OJ as Henry Jones Sr. *Boomer as Mutt Williams *Lillie Lightship as Marion Ravenwood *Emily (from TT) as Willie Scott *Sunshine as Short Round *Big Mac as Sallah *Zoe as Elsa Schneider *Zodiac as Irina Spalko *Zorran as Rene Belloq *Johnny Cuba as Mola Ram TUGS/Godzilla *Big Mac as Godzilla *and more TUGS/Wacky Races *Ten Cents as Peter Perfect *Big Mac as Rufus *Sunshine as Sawtooth *Hercules as Private Meekly *Bluenose as Sgt Blast *Top Hat as Red Max *Boomer as Lazy Luke *Warrior as Blubber Bear *Lillie Lightship as Penelope Pitstop *Zorran as Dick Dastardly *Zebedee/Zak as Muttley *Zip and Zug as The Gruesome Twosome *OJ as Professor Pending *The Theodore Tugboat Characters as The Anthill Mob *Frank and Eddie as The Slag Brothers TUGS/The Perils of Penelope Pitstop *Lillie Lightship as Penelope *Cerberus (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Hooded Claw *Burke and Blair as The Bully Brothers *The Theodore Tugboat Characters as The Anthill Mob *Susie (Susie the Little Blue Coupe) as Chuggaboom TUGS/Mickey Mouse *Ten Cents as Mickey Mouse *Top Hat as Donald Duck *Hercules as Goofy *Benny (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Pluto *Lillie Lightship as Minnie Mouse *Sally Seaplane as Daisy Duck *Zip ang Zug as Chip and Dale *Frank/Eddie as Scrooge McDuck *Zorran as Pete TUGS/A Bug's Life *Ten Cents as Flik *Hercules as Mr. Soil *Warrior as Manny *Big Mac as Dim *Top Hat as Francis *Sunshine as Heimlich *OJ as Slim *Lillie Lightship as Princess Atta *Zorran as Hopper TUGS/Wreck-It Ralph *Warrior as Wreck-it Ralph *Ten Cents as Fix-it Felix Jr. *Big Mac as Q*Bert *Lillie Lightship as Sergeant *Pearl as Vannelope Von Schweetz *Zorran as King Candy/Turbo *Zebedee as Wynchel *Zak as Duncan *Carla (from TT) as Taffyta Muttonfudge TUGS/Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines *Zorran as Dastardly *R Boat (from TT) as Muttley *Zebedee as Klunk *Zak as Zilly *Ten Cents as Yankee Doodle Pigeon *Cerberus (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The General TUGS/The Wind in the Willows *Sunshine as Mole *Ten Cents as Rat *OJ as Badger *Top Hat as Toad TUGS/Looney Tunes *Ten Cents as Bugs Bunny *Top Hat as Daffy Duck *Warrior as Elmer Fudd *Big Mac as Sylvester *Sunshine as Tweety *Hercules as Wile E. Coyote *OJ as Foghorn Leghorn *Bluenose as Road Runner *Zebedee as Rocky *Zak as Mugsy *Fire Chief as The Barnyard Dog *Zorran as Yosemite Sam *Billy Shoepack as Porky Pig TUGS/Finding Nemo *Ten Cents as Nemo *Hercules as Crush *Warrior as Bloat *Big Mac as Marlin *Top Hat as Gill *Sunshine as Bubbles *OJ as Sheldon *Grampus as Squirt *Boomer as Gurgle *Frank/Eddie as Jacques *Lillie Lightship as Dory *and more TUGS/The Lion King *Big Mac as Mufasa *S.S. Vienna as Sarabi *Sunshine as Young Simba *Sally Seaplane as Sarafina *Pearl as Young Nala *Ten Cents as Adult Simba *Lillie Lightship as Adult Nala *Top Hat as Zazu *Boomer as Timon *Warrior as Pumbaa *Hercules as Rafiki *Zorran as Scar *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Shenzi *The Big Cargo Ship (from Ferry Boat Fred) as Banzai *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Ed TUGS/Zootopia *S.S. Vienna as Judy Hopps *Zorran as Chief Bogo *Little Toot (Melody Time) as Benjamin Clawhauser TUGS/Teen Titans Go! *Warrior as Cyborg *Sunshine as Beast Boy *Ten Cents as Robin *Top Hat as Raven *Carla (TT) as Starfire *Snively (Sonic) as Dr. Light *Coast Guard's Messenger as Blossom *Hank (from TT) as Bubbles *Foduck (from TT) as Buttercup *Bowser Koopa (Mario) as Mojo Jojo *Yoshi (Mario) as Silkie TUGS/The Amazing World of Gumball *George (TT) as Gumball *S.S. Vienna as Penny *Toots (Porky's Railroad) as Banana Joe *Cerberus (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as red worker *Digby (TT) as the blue worker *Shadow (Sonic) as grey worker *Gromit (Wallace and Gromit) as Darwin *Birdo (Mario) as Anais *Warrior as Penny's Dad *Sunshine as Larry TUGS/My Little Pony *Gromit (Wallace and Gromit) as Pinkie Pie *Coast Guard's Messenger as Rarity *Toots (Porky's Railroad) as Spike *Bill as Rainbow Dash *Ben as Twilight Sparkle *Stepney as Applejack *James Gordon and Henry as Diamond Dogs TUGS/Rocko's Modern Life *Sunshine as Rocko *Top Hat as Filburt *Warrior as Heffer TUGS/Goodfeathers TUGS/SML TUGS/Garfield TUGS/The Loud House *Ten Cents as Lincoln Loud *Hercules as Lynn Sr. *Warrior as Albert *Big Mac as Big Mac *Top Hat as Boomer *Sunshine as Clyde McBride *OJ as Zach *Grampus as Liam *Frank and Eddie as Howard and Harold McBride *Boomer as Rusty Spokes *Zorran as Chandler *Lillie Lightship as Lori Loud *Zip and Zug as Papa Wheelie and Flat Tire *Fire Tug as Coach Pacowski *Sally Seaplane as Luna Loud *Bluenose as Mr. Grouse TUGS/Frozen *Sally Seaplane as Anna *Lillie Lightship as Elsa *Big Mac as Kristoff *Ten Cents as Olaf *Sunshine as Sven *Zorran as Hans *Bluenose as Duke of Weselton *OJ as Oaken *Zebedee and Zak as Duke of Weselton's Thugs *Johnny Cuba as Marshmallow *Shrimpers as Snowmen Army *Carla (from TT) as Anna and Elsa's Mom *Top Hat as Anna and Elsa's Dad *Sea Rouge as Young Anna *Emily (from TT) as Young Elsa TUGS/Fun and Fancy Free *Ten Cents as Jiminy Cricket TUGS/Snow White *Sally Seaplane as Snow White *Grampus as The Prince *Ten Cents as Doc *Hercules as Bashful *Big Mac as Happy *Warrior as Grumpy *Top Hat as Sneezy *OJ as Dopey *Sunshine as Sleepy *Carla (TT) as The Evil Queen *Kraka-Toa as The Witch *Burke and Blair as The Vultures TUGS/The Great Mouse Detective *Ten Cents as Basil *OJ as Dawson *Emily (from TT) as Olivia *Big Mac as Hiram *Sunshine as Bartholomew *Nantucket as Fidget *Johnny Cuba as Ratigan TUGS/The Jungle Book *Fire Tug as Baloo *Kulu (from TT) as Mowgli *Top Hat as Bagheera *Zorran as Kaa *Cabot (from TT) as Shere Khan *Bobby (from TT) as King Louie *The Big Cargo Ship (from Ferry Boat Fred) as Colonel Hathi *Kraka Toa as Winifred *Scuttlebutt Pete as Junior TUGS/Winnie the Pooh *Ten Cents as Winnie The Pooh *Hercules as Christopher Robin *Warrior as Tigger *Big Mac as Eeyore *Top Hat as Rabbit *Sunshine as Piglet *OJ as Owl *Lillie Lightship as Kanga *Foduck (from Theodore Tugboat) as Roo *Sea Rogue as Gopher *Zorran as Nasty Jack *Sally Seaplane as Kessie TUGS/The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Ten Cents as Mole *Warrior as Ichabod Crane *Big Mac as Water Rat *Sunshine as Cyril *OJ as Angus MacBadger *Boomer as Mr. Toad *Zorran as Mr. Winkie *Lillie Lightship as Katrina Van Tessel *Cabot (from TT) as The Headless Horseman *Casey Jones (The Brave Engineer) as The Narrator *Lord Stinker as Ichabod's Horse *The Big Cargo Ship (Ferry Boat Fred) as The Judge *Stewiacke (from TT) as Katrina's Father *The Troublesome Trucks as The Weasels *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Brom Bones TUGS/Dumbo *Sunshine as Dumbo *Lillie as Mrs. Jumbo *OJ as Casey Jr. *Big Mac as the ringmaster TUGS/Peter Pan *Ten Cents as Peter Pan *Lillie Lightship as Wendy *Grampus as John *Sunshine as Michael *Carla (from TT) as Tinker Bell *Zorran as Captain Hook *Zip as Mr Smee *Zebedee, Zak, Zug, Captain Zero, The Pirates, and Burke as the Pirates *Johnny Cuba as the Crocodile *Emily (from TT) as Jane *Hercules as Jane's Father *Little Ditcher as Cubby *Top Hat as Slightly *Frank and Eddie as Twins *Billy Shoepack as Nibs *Hank (from TT) as Tootles TUGS/Aladdin *Ten Cents as Aladdin *Sunshine as Abu *Lillie Lightship as Princess Jasmine *Casey Jones (The Brave Engineer) as Sultan *Puffa as Genie *Zorran as Jafar/Snake Jafar/Genie Jafar *Guysborough (TT) as Iago (I think Guysborough would suit Iago, because they're both half bad and half good) *Top Hat as Rajah *The Ghostly Galleon as The Cave of Wonders *Hank (TT) as Cassim *Bluenose as Razoul (Spencer is a villain in HOTR) *Johnny Cuba as Sa'luk *Sally Seaplane as Eden *Oliver (TT) as Abis Mal *R Boat (TT) as Prince Achemed *The Big Cargo Ship (from Ferry Boat Fred) as Gazeem *and more Category:ThomasTankEngine76